1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus having a power-transmission assembly including couplings, and the power-transmission assembly of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
One type of image forming apparatuses is an electro-photographic image forming apparatus that includes a developing cartridge in which a photoconductor and a developing device are received, and a light scanning unit. The light scanning unit forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor by irradiating light to the photoconductor that has been charged with a predetermined electric potential. The developing device forms a visible image by supplying developer to the photoconductor on which the electrostatic latent image has been formed.
The photoconductor and developing roller, for example, included in the developing cartridge are driven upon receiving drive power, required to form an image, from a drive source provided in a main body of the image forming apparatus in a state in which the developing cartridge is mounted in the main body. Couplings are generally used to transmit drive power of the drive source provided in the main body to the photoconductor and developing roller included in the developing cartridge.
Once the developing cartridge has been mounted in the main body, a driving coupling provided in a side region of the main body is coupled to a driven coupling provided in a side region of a developing cartridge to transmit drive power of the drive source to the driven coupling. The photoconductor and developing roller, which are connected to the driven coupling, are rotated upon receiving the drive power, forming an image.
However, in the above-described configuration, if the driving coupling and driven coupling are dislocated, power-transmission from the driving coupling to the driven coupling may be problematic to cause a negative effect on durability of the couplings.